Verraten
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Alternative Fortsetzung zu SCHWESTERCHEN. Nach Jahren sieht Ron Ginny wieder. Doch sie ist verlobt, bezeichnet Ron als Monster. Ron ist außer sich. Liebt sie ihn wirklich nicht mehr? Gelang ihr das, was er nicht konnte? Vergessen? GINNYRON!


_Ja, ich weiß. Ich sollte an der purpurnen Elf weiterschreiben…aber ich habe wirklich eine totale Schreibblockade. Und wie immer dann, habe ich eine Shortsory geschrieben…Ich war wirklich überrascht, über die vielen positiven Rückmeldungen zu „Bruderherz", „Schwesterchen" und „Blutschande". Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr die Storys so mögt. Was mich angeht…ich mag „Blutschande" nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Es endete irgendwie falsch, überhaupt, die ganze Story war falsch…Deshalb ist das hier die alternative Fortsetzung zu „Schwesterchen". Sehr viel düsterer, ich warne euch gleich…Ich mag die Geschichte, wie steht es mit euch? Bitte reviewt!_

_Und außerdem möchte ich Frank danken, der mir bei dieser Geschichte sehr geholfen hat. _

_Der Anfang dieser Geschichte mag euch bekannt vorkommen – aber lest genau, eigentlich ist er ganz anders…Die Story braucht einen langen Anlauf, da die Welt eine sehr viel düsterere ist als in „Blutschande"…Vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann auch mal eine FF über diese Welt…aber nicht mit Ginny und Ron. _

_Also, jetzt geht's aber los!_

_AnnaMoonlight_

**Verraten**

_Die Liebe ist immer eine Art Wahnsinn. Mehr oder Minder schön._

(Heinrich Heine)

_Fast vier Jahre später - Erzählt von Ginny_

„Hallo allerseits, ich bin zu Hause!" rief ich als ich in die Küche trat. „Mum? Dad? Percy? Penny? Ist irgendjemand da?"

Ich ließ meine Tasche auf einen Stuhl fallen und füllte heißes Wasser in die Kaffeekanne. In den Filter kamen fünf Löffel Kaffeepulver. Ich trinke meinen Kaffee am liebsten so schwarz, dass er schon fast unerträglich bitter ist.

„Hallo Ginny!" rief Penelope von der Tür aus. 

 „Hallo Penny", erwiderte ich. „Was machen die Pläne? Seid ihr euch jetzt einig geworden, wohin die Flitterwochen gehen sollen?"

Penelope seufzte. „Percy will unbedingt in die Antarktis...aber meinst du nicht auch, dass das einfach schrecklich ist? Ich möchte etwas Romantisches...Hawaii, Griechenland, Italien..."

Ich seufzte mitfühlend. „Tja, in die Antarktis würde ich auch nicht wollen..."

Penelopes Augen leuchteten jetzt. „So? Was ist denn mit Rupert? Hat er dich schon gefragt?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, ich habe das Gefühl, der Gute traut sich nicht…Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, ob ich die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen soll. Sonst wird das ja nie was…"

„Triffst du dich denn heute noch mit ihm?" fragte Penelope neugierig.  

Ich nickte. „Ja, ich muss auch sofort wieder los, wollte nur schnell meine Sachen abladen."

Ich kam aus London. Nachdem ich die Schule beendet hatte, hatte ich mich entschlossen, Zauberkunst zu studieren. Mein Studium war fast abgeschlossen und ich hoffte, dass ich nach diesem Sommer eine Stelle in Hogwarts ergatterte. Es gab Gerüchte, dass Professor Flitwick sich zurückziehen wollte. 

Ich schnappte mir also meine Tasse Kaffee, trank sie in einem Zug leer und stürmte in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen schlüpfte ich schnell in ein romantisches Sommerkleid, zog das Zopfband aus meinen Haaren, die ich in der Universität immer zu einem strengen Knoten aufgesteckt hatte, rief ein lautes „Ciao, Penny!" durch das Haus und disapparierte.

Ich hatte mich mit Rupert auf einer Wiese im Park verabredet. Als ich dort ankam wartete Rupert schon. Auf der Wiese war eine Decke ausgebreitet und ein Picknickkorb stand darauf. 

„Rupert, das ist ja eine Überraschung!" rief ich.

Rupert lächelte. „Hallo, Schatz. Na, da staunst du, was?"

Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf die Decke. Wir alberten eine Zeit lang herum, fütterten uns gegenseitig mit Weintrauben und ließen es uns einfach richtig gut gehen. Plötzlich jedoch wurde Rupert ernst.

„Was ist denn, Rupert?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ich möchte dich etwas fragen", murmelte er.

Erwartungsvoll schaute ich ihn an. Sollte er etwa…?

Rupert nahm meine Hand und sah mir in die Augen. Die andere Hand hatte er zur Faust geballt.

„Ginny...Ich liebe Dich. Jeden Morgen wenn ich aufwache bist du mein erster Gedanke und jeden Abend wenn ich schlafen gehe, mein letzter. Ich liebe dein Lachen, deine Art die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen, deinen Dickkopf, deinen Humor. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein, ich möchte es auch gar nicht. Du bist mein _Leben_. Ich will den Rest meiner Tage mit dir verbringen. Ginny. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Und dann öffnete er die Faust. Ein silberner Ring lag darin. Er war wunderschön.

Bilder schossen wie ein Film durch meinen Kopf. Rupert und ich, wie wir uns das erste Mal getroffen hatten, unser erster Kuss, unser erstes Mal, unser Urlaub auf den Malediven, unsere Spaziergänge bei Sonnenuntergang …

Ich beantwortete seine Frage indem ich ihn leidenschaftlich küsste und rief: „Ja! Ja, Rupert! Ich bin ja so glücklich!"

Er begann zu strahlen und wir sanken auf die Picknickdecke. Als wir uns dann mitten im Stadtpark leidenschaftlich liebten, war ich so glücklich wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben. 

_Erzählt von Ron_

„_Cagerius_!" rief ich und um die drei Todesser bildete sich in Sekundenschnelle ein goldener Käfig. 

„Gut gemacht, Steve!" brüllte mir mein Kollege zu. „Komm, lass uns verschwinden!"

Eilig rannten wir um eine Straßenecke, hinein in eine kleine Gasse. Am Ende der Gasse war eine kleine Falltür, kaum zu sehen, so sehr war sie mit dem Untergrund verschmolzen, in den Boden eingelassen. 

„_Loyalität_!" zischte ich und die Falltür öffnete sich. Wir sprangen hinein und ich schloss die Tür hinter mir. Wir landeten in einem kaum beleuchteten Gang. Meine Schuhe sanken in den weichen Lehmboden ein. 

Erleichtert lehnte ich mich an die Wand des Tunnels und grinste meinen Kollegen an. „Gut gemacht, Logan. Immer wieder ein Erlebnis mit dir zu arbeiten. Besonders dieser Kitzelfluch, kombiniert mit der Beinklammer, den du auf Avery losgelassen hast – Respekt!"

Logan grinste nur. Er war bekannt für seine Kreativität, was Fluchkombinationen anging. Sogar mit Flüchen, die man eigentlich als Erstklässler in Hogwarts lernte, erreichte er oft mehr Effekt als andere mit den kompliziertesten Flüchen, die sie zu bieten hatten. 

„Aber du mit deinem Käfig-Fluch, Steve", erwiderte dieser jetzt. „Hast eine Schwäche für ihn, das weiß fast jeder. Pass bloß auf. Wenn der Feind deine Vorlieben kennt, hast du irgendwann keine Chance mehr."

Ich seufzte nur und wir folgten dem Tunnel bis nach ungefähr fünf Minuten an eine Steinwand stießen. Ein Gesicht war dort eingeritzt und auf der rechten Seite ragte eine steinerne Hand hervor. 

Ich ergriff sie und sagte: „Steve Filler und Logan Witter melden sich in der Zentrale zurück."

„Passwort?" ertönte eine raue Stimme. 

„_Scharfsinn_", seufzte ich und während die Steinwand zur Seite glitt, wandte ich mich an Logan und sagte: „Warum muss Beth sich eigentlich immer so…moralische Passwörter ausdenken?"

Logan zuckte nur die Schultern. „Lass ihr doch den Spaß."

Ich grinste nur und wir traten ein. Ein altes, ganz in Brauntönen gehaltenes Büro war dies. Ich hängte meinen Mantel an den schon viel zu voll gestopften Garderobenständer, dann wandte ich mich an die blonde Frau, die hinter einem riesigen Schreibtisch saß, die Füße auf dem Tisch liegend. Sie war gerade dabei, sich die Fingernägel zu lackieren. 

„Hey, Beth. Neues Outfit? Schick. Was liegt an?"

Beth trug eine rosafarbene Bluse, einen roten Minirock, giftgrüne Lederstiefel und in ihren hochgetürmten blonden Locken steckten violette und orangefarbene Klemmen. 

Sie zog einen Schmollmund. „Hey Stevy, hallo Logan. Felicity erwartet euch, es gibt wohl neue Aufträge. Setzt euch noch kurz in den Konferenzraum, sie wird wohl gleich Zeit haben. Sie verhandelt noch mit Jonathan wegen seiner Kündigung."

„Jonathan will kündigen?" sagte Logan überrascht. 

Beth nickte. „Er meint, er brauche eine Arbeit mit Gehalt…er wolle sich auch mal etwas gönnen. Trottel, wenn du mich fragst, er hat sich dieses Leben, wie wir alle hier, doch selbst ausgesucht…"

Ich nickte nur, wollte eigentlich gar nicht näher darauf eingehen, und begab mich in den Konferenzraum. Logan folgte mir.

Er seufzte. „Beth sieht wieder einmal unmöglich aus. Wir brauchen nun wirklich keine Empfangsdame. Warum schmeißt Felicity sie nicht endlich raus?"

Ich ließ mich in einen Sessel fallen und zog eine Schachtel Kekse zu mir heran. „Du weißt doch, sie ist Johnsons Geliebte und er ist nun mal der Boss. Sogar Felicity wagt es nicht, sich gegen ihn zu stellen."

Logan seufzte nur.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss die Augen. Das erste Mal an diesem Tag konnte ich mich etwas entspannen. Meine Arbeit forderte mich jede Sekunde, aber es war genau das, was ich gebraucht hatte seit meine kleine Schwester und große Liebe von mir gerissen worden war. Eine Arbeit, bei der ich keine Zeit hatte, nachzudenken. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, eine Ausbildung als Auror zu beginnen, als ich in Kanada ankam, doch nachdem ich die Ausbildung einige Wochen begonnen hatte, wurde mir klar, dass ich mich mit den Regeln, den Prinzipien und der Einstellung, die mir als Auror abverlangt wurden, nicht anfreunden konnte. Entmutigt schlich ich eines Abends durch die Straßen, dachte darüber nach, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen sollte. In irgendeiner kleinen Seitenstraße schließlich, brach die Welt unter mir zusammen. Nun ja, nicht ganz. Um genau zu sein war es nur ein morsches Holzbrett, das unter mir wegbrach. Ich jedenfalls fiel in das dadurch entstandene Loch, schrie um mein Leben und sah eben dieses schon an mir vorbeiziehen. Ich landete direkt in Felicitys Büro. 

Das war erhebliches Pech, denn kaum hatte ich die Augen wieder geöffnet, fiel mein Blick auf eine große Plakette an der Wand. 

_Felicity Armstrong, Leiterin der Untergrundbewegung gegen die Macht Voldemorts und des Ministeriums_

Ein Blick auf diese Plakette verriet mir natürlich schon zuviel. Felicity und Logan, die wohl gerade eine Unterredung hatten, erholten sich ziemlich schnell von dem Schock. Sie setzten mir kurzerhand die Pistole auf die Brust: Vergessenszauber oder der Einstieg in diesen geheimen Verband. 

Ich entschied mich für letzteres und war nun seit fast vier Jahren Mitglied dieser Gruppe, kurz UgVM genannt. Felicity und Logan ließen mir damals nicht mal Zeit, mich vorzustellen. Sie erklärten mir, dass sie eine Bewegung waren, die sich gegen Voldemort, aber auch gegen das Ministerium wandte und auf ihre ganz eigene Art kämpfte. Sie benutzten alle Decknamen, niemand kannte den wahren Namen des anderen. Nach einer kurzen Gedenkpause stellte ich mich also als Steve Filler vor und der war ich bis heute. Von Felicity erhielt ich meine Befehle, niemand hatte den eigentlichen Chef des ganzen je zu Gesicht bekommen, außer vielleicht Felicity selbst. Und natürlich Beth. Wir wussten nur, dass er sich Johnson nannte. 

Da ließ sich schon eine gewisse Ironie an der ganzen Sache erkennen, nicht? Wäre Harry zu dieser Organisation dazu gestoßen, dann sicher dadurch, dass er einen von ihnen aus einer lebensbedrohlichen Lage befreit hätte. Während ich durch ein Loch gefallen war. 

Es war nicht leicht, hier Freunde zu finden. Einmal war ich mit zwei von meinen Kollegen ein Bier trinken. Im nächsten Kampf sind beide gefallen. Doch das war das Motto der UgVM – Traue niemandem, außer dir selbst. Felicity wollte nicht, dass die Kollegen sich anfreunden, denn persönliche Gefühle könnten unsere Arbeit behindern. Sie bemühte sich, immer andere Mitarbeiter zusammen arbeiten zu lassen, damit niemand sich auf den anderen einlassen konnte, keiner sich vertraute. Trotzdem merkte ich, dass ich in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich oft mit Logan arbeitete. Schon komisch. 

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Jonathan, ein Kollege, kam heraus. Er sah nicht sonderlich zufrieden aus. Logan und ich betraten Felicitys Büro. Sie saß am Schreibtisch, die Stirn gekraust und schaute uns entgegen. Der Deckname Felicity war wahrscheinlich der unpassendste Name, den unsere Chefin sich hätte aussuchen können. Felicity – das klang nach blonden Locken, Blümchenkleid und Riemchensandalen, sowie nach einem Kosmetikstudium. Tatsächlich aber hatte Felicity schwarze Haare, die immer zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren. Sie war sehr schlank, trug immer eine dunkle Sonnenbrille und einen Anzug und blieb selbst in den bedrohlichsten Situationen völlig gelassen. Der Name Trinity wäre wohl passender gewesen. Ja, ich hatte mir tatsächlich einen Muggelfilm angesehen.

„Logan, Steve", sagte sie, kühl wie immer. „Ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu bereden. Setzen Sie sich."

Das taten wir. Felicity sah uns an und drehte ihren Federkiel in den Fingern hin und her. Das tat sie immer, wenn ihr eine Sache besonders wichtig war, soviel wussten wir inzwischen. 

„Logan", begann sie. „Wir müssen unser Hauptquartier an 

einen anderen Ort verlegen und zwar nach Chicago. Ich möchte, dass Sie helfen, das Ganze dort wieder aufzubauen."

Felicity schaffte es immer, dramatische Situationen ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung und in einem Satz zu schildern. Ich war geschockt. Wir mussten unser Hauptquartier verlegen? Warum? Was war passiert?

„A…Amerika?" flüsterte ich mit heiserer Stimme. „Warum diese Entfernung? Und warum überhaupt? Was ist geschehen?"

Felicity seufzte. „Julianne wurde gesehen als sie durch den Osteingang gekommen ist. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir das gesamte Ministerium plus Todesser und seine Lordschaft persönlich hier unten sitzen haben."

„Oh, Scheiße!" fluchte Logan. 

Felicity nickte kurz. „Ja. Ich möchte, dass Sie noch heute nach Chicago apparieren, so dass sie gleich morgen anfangen können, alles dort wieder aufzubauen."

Ich nickte. „Ja, dann packen wir wohl noch heute unsere Sachen. Worin soll unsere Hilfe denn bestehen? Zauberbanne? Steine schleppen?"

Felicity schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Steve, Sie haben mich falsch verstanden. Nur Logan wird dort helfen. Für Sie habe ich einen anderen Auftrag."

„Einen anderen Auftrag?" echote ich. 

Sie nickte. „Genau. Wie Sie wissen, ist die UgVM in vielen Kreisen inzwischen so verbreitet, dass wir Investoren und unterstützende Kräfte in anderen Ländern haben. Auch in England. Nun, dort gibt es eine Familie, die uns vom ersten Tag an unterstützt hat. Doch jetzt sieht es so aus, als würde sie das nächste Ziel des Dunklen Lords werden. Das Ministerium scheint nicht in der Lage zu sein, sie zu beschützen, also müssen wir handeln. Steve, Sie werden nach England fahren und unsere Kollegen mit ihren Ihrem Leben beschützen."

Ich schluckte. Nach England? Das Land, das ich vor vier Jahren hinter mir lassen wollte? So sehr hatte ich versucht, Ginny zu vergessen…natürlich war es mir nicht gelungen. Aber, gut, ich war professionell, ich konnte diesen Auftrag ausführen und zurückkehren, ohne auch nur in Ginnys Nähe zu kommen…

„Ingesamt sind es fünf Personen, die Sie beschützen müssen", redete Felicity weiter. „Die Eltern, eine Tochter, einen Sohn und seine Verlobte. Sie sind alle volljährig, haben aber keine große Erfahrung im Kampf. Sie sind eher der Kopf als die Hand, falls Sie verstehen. Wir wissen nicht, ob die Kinder überhaupt in Gefahr sind, doch wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen. Sie apparieren noch heute, hier ist die Adresse."

Sie stand auf, winkte mich zu ihr und drückte mir eine glänzende Plakette aus Messing in die Hand.

Ich las:

_Familie Weasley_

_Der Fuchsbau_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_Großbritannien_

Der Zettel fiel zu Boden und meine Knie gaben nach. 

_Erzählt von Ginny_

„Penny!" rief ich und stürzte in die Küche. „Penny, du glaubst ja nicht was gerade…"

Ich brach ab. Die Küche war völlig leer. Stirnrunzelnd sah ich mich um und machte mich schließlich auf die Suche nach meiner Familie. So still war es im Haus lange nicht mehr gewesen, denn obwohl  meine Brüder Bill, Charlie, Fred, George und Ronald alle nicht mehr hier wohnten, war doch ständig irgendetwas los. 

Aus dem Wohnzimmer erklangen Stimmen. Ich trat ein. Mum, Dad, Percy und Penelope saßen auf dem Sofa und sahen alle miteinander schrecklich ernst aus. Dabei wollte ich heute doch einfach nur tanzen, lachen, springen, die Sterne berühren…Verdammt, das hier war der glücklichste Tag in meinem Leben!

„Oh, hallo, Ginny, " sagte Mum jetzt und sah mich ernst an. „Setz dich doch bitte."

Das tat ich mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Mum nickte. „Ja. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist hinter uns her."

Mir raubte es den Atem. Ich starrte meine Mum an, konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern. 

„W…warum?" brachte ich schließlich hervor. 

Wenn man die Situation betrachtete, war es sicherlich eine lächerliche Frage. Voldemort brauchte keine Gründe. 

Dad seufzte leise. „Wir sind eine der letzten durch und durch reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien. Außerdem arbeite ich beim Ministerium. Das reicht."

Ich nickte nur. Für mich war der dunkle Lord nie nur eine böse Märchenfigur gewesen, von der man vielleicht gehört, aber sie nie wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Mit elf Jahren war ich von seinem jugendlichen Selbst manipuliert worden. Ich hatte geholfen, ganz Hogwarts in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Noch heute kämpfte ich mit den Erinnerungen, hatte Albträume. Außerdem war die Tatsache, dass mein Bruder Ronald, der sich gegenwärtig im Ausland aufhielt, Harry Potters bester Freund gewesen war, nicht unbedingt fördernd für die Sicherheit unserer Familie gewesen. In meinem vierten Schuljahr hatte Harry die Weihnachtsferien hier verbracht und natürlich waren wir prompt angegriffen worden. Nur Harrys Paten Sirius Black hatten wir es zu verdanken, dass wir alle überlebten. Seine Fähigkeiten als Auror hatten sich als recht nützlich erwiesen. 

Zwei Jahre später jedoch hatte Voldemort Hogwarts angegriffen, an Harrys allerletztem Schultag. Lavender Brown, mit der Harry schon eine ganze Weile zusammen gewesen war und die er wirklich geliebt hatte, hatte an diesem Tage offen ihre Unterstützung für den Dunklen Lord bekannt. Gleich darauf hatte sie Parvati Patil und Remus Lupin getötet und Harry hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Voldemort war kurz darauf mit seinen Todessern verschwunden und man hatte daraufhin aus bisher unbekannten Gründen lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Für Harry jedoch war all dies wohl zuviel gewesen. Noch am selben Tag war er verschwunden und bis heute hatte ihn niemand gesehen. Viele beklagten sich, dass er uns alle im Stich gelassen hätte, doch ich für meinen Teil, konnte das völlig nachvollziehen. 

Ron war ebenfalls verschwunden, hatte die Schule abgebrochen, weil er seltene Tiere studieren wollte, die an den Niagarafällen entdeckt worden waren. Hermine, Harrys beste Freundin, hatte den Tod ihrer Eltern kurz nach ihrem Abschluss nicht verkraftet. Sie wurde wahnsinnig. Heute saß sie in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt in Irland. Einmal im Jahr gingen wir sie besuchen, doch sie erkannte niemanden mehr. 

Ja, mein Leben war bis jetzt bestimmt nicht sehr rosig. Der einzige Lichtblick am Horizont war Rupert. Mit ihm konnte ich wieder lachen…Und jetzt versuchte Voldemort wieder, mir alles zu nehmen?

„Ginny?"

Penelope stieß mich in die Seite. Ich schreckte hoch. Anscheinend hatte ich eine ganze Weile nur vor mich hingestarrt. 

„W…was ist mit Bill?" stotterte ich schließlich. „Charlie? Ihren Familien? Fred und George? Ron?"

Bilder von meinen Brüdern erschienen vor meinem geistigen Auge. Bill mit seiner Frau Mary, die Aurorin war und in einem Kampf mit Voldemort beide Beine verloren hatte. Wie sollte sie sich wehren? Charlie mit seinem Lebensgefährten David. Gerade hatten sie einen  kleinen Jungen adoptiert. Wie sollten sie den Kleinen schützen, wen Voldemort es erst einmal auf sie abgesehen hatte? Fred und George. Beide waren sie alleine, doch seit sie einen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse eröffnet hatten, redeten Mum und Dad aus Enttäuschung kein Wort mehr mit ihnen. Waren sie gewillt, ihnen jetzt zu helfen? Ron. Ron, der überstürzt nach Kanada aufgebrochen war, nachdem er die Chance gesehen hatte, hier wegzukommen. Nicht einmal verabschiedet hatte er sich. Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt mit einer Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenflügel gelegen, die von einem Streit mit den Slytherins herrührte. Mum hatte mir nur einen Brief von ihm gegeben, in aller Eile hatte er ein paar letzte Zeilen für mich hingekritzelt. Ich kannte sie längst auswendig. 

_Ginny,_

_es tut mir leid, ich muss gehen. Ich möchte nicht mehr in einer Welt des Kampfes leben. _

_Sei stark, kleine Schwester, kleine Gin. _

_Dein Bruder,_

_Ron_

Ron musste es wirklich eilig gehabt haben. Hatte er doch vergessen, dass ich mich nur von Harry Gin nennen ließ. Eigentlich  hasste ich diesen Spitznamen. Warum hatte er mich in seinem letzten Brief an mich nicht Imy genannt? Manchmal lag ich nachts wache und wünschte mir, nur ein letztes Mal noch diesen alten Kosenamen von ihm zu hören… Ein dummer Wunsch eines dummen Mädchens. Mum hatte mir geraten, ihm nicht zu schreiben. Er sollte nicht von Hermines Zustand und von Harrys Verschwinden erfahren. Dass er danach fragen würde, war klar und ich wollte ihn nie anlügen. Ich wusste nicht, ob er noch lebt. Aber jetzt mussten wir ihm doch schreiben! Er musste doch wissen, dass er in Gefahr war!

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Schatz, " sagte Mum jetzt. „Bill ist längst informiert, er und Mary sind durch den Fidelius-Zauber geschützt. Genau wie Charlie und…David." Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich ein wenig, sie verzog das Gesicht. „Fred und George wurden ebenfalls informiert."

Ich wartete, doch Mum sagte nichts mehr. „Und Ron?"

Fast schien es mir, als hielten alle die Luft an. 

Mum lächelte etwas unsicher, dann sagte sie: „Oh, ich bin mir sicher, er ist nicht in Gefahr."

Mir stockte der Atem. Sie hatten ihn _nicht informiert? _

„Mum!" rief ich entsetzt. „Wir müssen ihn sofort kontaktieren! Er ist ein Weasley! Mag sein, dass er auf der anderen Seite der Erde ist, aber trotzdem ist er nicht weniger in Gefahr! Sonst schreibe ich ihm eben!"

„NEIN!" riefen Mum, Dad und Percy wie aus einem Mund. 

Überrascht schaute ich von einem zum anderen. „Wieso nicht?"

„Liebling", ergriff jetzt mein Vater das Wort, „ich bin mir sicher, dass ich die Situation besser in Worte fassen kann. Ich schreibe ihm sofort."

Ich wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch da fragte Penelope: „Ginny, du hast vorhin so gestrahlt! Ist etwas geschehen?"

Dies lenkte mich augenblicklich von meinem Bruder ab und erzählte ihnen von Ruperts Antrag. Mum, Percy und Penelope waren völlig hingerissen und gratulierten mir immer wieder. 

Doch dann wurde Mum wieder ernst. „Ginny, du kannst Rupert in nächster Zeit nicht sehen. Es tut mir leid, aber du würdest auch ihn in Gefahr bringen."

Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Immer, immer musste es mich treffen. In wenigen Stunden hatte sich dieser so wunderschöne Tag in einen Albtraum verwandelt. 

„Ja, ich verstehe", sagte ich tonlos. „Und was ist mit uns? Werden wir irgendwie geschützt oder warten wir einfach darauf, dass Voldemort an der Vordertür klingelt?"

„Kind!" zischte Mum entsetzt. 

Ups. Da hatte ich doch tatsächlich seinen Namen laut ausgesprochen. In Gedanken hatte ich ihn schon seit meinem ersten Schuljahr so genannt, hatte es jedoch nie gewagt, den Namen in Gegenwart anderer zu nennen. 

„Heute abend wird ein Angestellter einer Freundin von Dad eintreffen", sagte Percy jetzt. „Er wird uns mit seinem Leben beschützen."

„Ob das genug ist?" erwiderte ich nur, erhob mich und ging hinaus. 

_Erzählt von Ron_

_Imy. _

Das war mein erster Gedanke als ich wieder zu mir kam. Ich spürte die Tränen auf meinem Gesicht, sah wie Logan und Felicity mich anstarrten. Doch nie war mir etwas weniger peinlich gewesen. 

„Verdammt, Steve, was ist los?" fauchte Felicity. „Sie sind doch sonst nicht so zart besaitet!" 

Ich starrte sie an. Dann stand ich vorsichtig auf, war mir nicht sicher ob meine Beine mich tragen konnten. Ich ließ mich sofort wieder auf einen Stuhl sinken. 

„Steve, was ist los?" fragte jetzt auch Logan. „Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen!"

Ich sah von einem zum anderen, zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte ich: „Sie wollen die Wahrheit?"

Beide nickten sofort.

„Die ganze Wahrheit?" fuhr ich fort. „Alle kleinen Details? Meinen wahren Namen? Mein früheres Leben?"

Jetzt senkte Felicity den Blick. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie mit sich kämpfte. Was war stärker – die Treue zu ihrer Organisation, die ihr verbot, solche Details von den Mitgliedern zu kennen oder die eigene Neugier?

Dann hob sie den Kopf. „Nichts, was Sie sagen, wird dieses Büro verlassen."

Ich lächelte bitter und begann zu erzählen. Und ich ließ nichts aus. Mein Leben als Ronald Weasley, Harry Potters bestem Freund, meine Familie, meine Abenteuer…und Ginny. Ich erzählte wie alles angefangen und geendet hatte. Ich erzählte von Mum, von Dad, von Harry, von Mrs. Nash…Und es tat gut. 

„Perfekt", sagte Felicity als ich schließlich geendet hatte.

Logan und ich starrten sie beide verblüfft an. Bitte? Was war denn daran perfekt?

 „Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich der Falsche für diesen Job bin, Felicity?" fuhr ich fort. „Dass meine Gefühle für meine Schwester zu stark sind, als dass ich diese Aufgabe richtig erledigen könnte? Meine Gefühle beeinflussen mich doch viel zu sehr!"

Felicity sah mich lange an. „Nein, Ron, genau das denke ich nicht. Du wirst deine eigene Familie mit deinem Leben verteidigen. Kein anderer könnte sie so schützen, wie du es kannst."

Wie ernst Felicity die ganze Sache war, merkte ich allein daran, dass sie angefangen hatte, mich zu duzen. Felicity duzte _niemanden, noch nicht einmal Beth. _

„Und Ginny?" flüsterte ich. „Was ist mit ihr? Wenn ich sie wieder sehe, kann ich für nichts garantieren! Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen!"

Felicity spielte nachdenklich mit ihrem Federkiel, die schmalen Lippen fest zusammengepresst. „Ron, ich sage dir das jetzt nur einmal. Wie du von deiner Schwester berichtest, klingt es so, als wäre sie jemand, den wir gut brauchen können. Sie wurde von Voldemort manipuliert, hat Erfahrung im Kampf und Ahnung von Zauberformeln. Niemand hier weiß, wer der andere ist. Das soll auch so bleiben. Du wirst mich und Logan gleich mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen. Wenn du mit Ginny hier eintriffst, werden wir nicht wissen, dass sie deine Schwester ist. Niemand wird es erfahren."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich den Sinn dieser Worte erfasste. Ich war sprachlos. 

Nach einer Weile stammelte ich: „S…Sie m…meinen, ich k…könnte mit Ginny hier leben? W…Wie ein richtiges Paar?" 

Sie nickte. 

Für einen winzigen Moment schloss ich die Augen und tat etwas, das ich seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gewagt hatte, aus Angst daran zu zerbrechen. Ich stellte mir ein Leben mit Ginny vor, ohne all die Einschränkungen und Verbote. Ich stellte mir vor, wie es sein würde, wenn wir leben könnten wie ein richtiges Paar. 

Doch dann riss ich die Augen wieder auf. „Warum tun Sie das? Warum?"

Felicity zeigte eines ihrer üblichen steifen Lächeln und sagte: „Ich wurde zur Toleranz erzogen. Außerdem sagte meine Mutter stets, dass es nicht wichtig ist, wenman liebt, sondern wieman liebt. Danach lebe ich noch heute."

Ich sagte nichts, aber mein Dank ließ sich auch nicht in Worte fassen. Vielleicht hatten Ginny und ich die Möglichkeit, ganz normal zu leben! Zusammen.

Ich holte tief Luft und zückte meinen Zauberstab. „Also gut. Das werde ich Ihnen nie vergessen. Logan, Felicity, ich werde den Vergessenszauber jetzt durchführen."

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Ich saß in meinem Zimmer und starrte vor mich hin. 

Heute Abend sollte er eintreffen, unser mysteriöser Retter. Bestimmt war es so ein Muskelprotz, der glaubte alles und jeden besiegen zu können…Womit hatte ich das verdient? 

Ich hatte Angst, das konnte ich wohl kaum leugnen. Doch seltsamerweise fürchtete ich nicht um mein Leben, sondern um das meiner Brüder. Hatte ich Bill, Charlie, Fred, George und Ron nicht immer als meine „fünf Lieblingsbrüder" bezeichnet? Mit Percy hatte ich mich nie so recht verstanden. Und nun hatte ich auch ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich mich nie bei Ron gemeldet hatte. Nur durch meine Eltern hatte ich mich davon abhalten lassen…er war immer noch mein Bruder! 

In diesen Stunden musste ich an all die Menschen denken, die so plötzlich aus meinem Leben verschwunden waren. 

Ron, der uns nur wegen seiner Liebe zu Tieren verlassen hatte … Harry, der aus Verzweiflung das Land verlassen hatte…Ob Sirius ihn wohl inzwischen gefunden hatte? Gleich nachdem Harry verschwunden war, war Sirius ebenfalls aufgebrochen und hatte angefangen, ihn zu suchen. Vielleicht suchte er immer noch… Hermine, die nun seit fast vier Jahren in der Psychiatrie saß und nichts und niemanden mehr erkannte. Man hielt es nicht lange in ihrer Nähe aus, sie redete wirres Zeug und konnte einem wirklich Angst machen. … Lavender, die  ich als Freundin immer sehr geschätzt hatte. Doch hatte ich sie wohl nie wirklich gekannt… Colin Creevey, der bis vor kurzem als angesehener Fotograf für den _American WizardExpress gearbeitet hatte. Dann lief er einem Todesser über den Weg, der ihn als Zeitvertreib mit zu seinen Freunden in die Kneipe brachte. Man fand seine Leiche am nächsten Morgen vor dem Zaubereiministerium. …_

All sie hatte ich verloren…und der einzige, den ich noch zurückbekommen könnte, war Ron. Ich musste mir wirklich überlegen, ob ich es wagen sollte, ihm zu schreiben. 

Ich seufzte, sah auf die Uhr und entschloss mich, nach unten zu gehen. Es war kurz vor sieben und unser „Beschützer" sollte um sieben eintreffen. 

Wer auch immer er war, solange er meine Familie – meine _ganze Familie – beschützen konnte, würde ich ihn akzeptieren. _

_Erzählt von Ron_

Konnte ich es wagen? Konnte ich Ginny wieder gegenüber treten? So viel Zeit war vergangen, es konnte sich so vieles geändert haben…

Nein. Ginny würde mich nicht vergessen haben, dafür war das, was wir beide hatten, zu kostbar gewesen. Und vielleicht konnte ich die gemeinsame Zeit wieder aufleben lassen…womöglich für immer. 

Wer war ich? Und wie, so fragte ich mich, würde diese Geschichte enden?

Ich seufzte leise, dann schloss ich die Augen und apparierte. 

Das erste, was ich hörte, war der Schrei meiner Mutter. Ich öffnete die Augen. Ich stand mitten in der Küche und meine Familie saß am Tisch. Mum hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und schrie. Vor Freude? Vor Entsetzen? Ich wusste es nicht. 

Doch mein Blick war längst weiter gewandert und blieb unverweigerlich an einer Person haften. Sie sah wunderschön aus und ihre braunen Augen strahlten. Ich konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Ich merkte, dass mir die Tränen in den Augen standen. Doch sie sah mich nur weiterhin an und lächelte. Das irritierte mich. Sie lächelte, sie lächelte wie…eine Schwester, die sich freute, ihren Bruder zu sehen. Kein Verlangen war in ihren Augen, keine Tränen konnte ich sehen…nur ehrliche Freude. Was war da los?

Ich versuchte, mich wieder zu fangen und sagte: „Familie Weasley, ich wurde im Auftrag der UgVM zu Ihnen geschickt, um Sie vor einem möglichen Angriff des Dunklen Lords zu schützen. Hier ist meine Dienstmarke."

Ich reichte sie Dad mit zitternden Fingern, dann sagte ich: „Hallo Mum. Hallo Dad. Schön, euch zu sehen. Hallo Percy, hallo Penny. Ich sehe keine Ringe. Habt ihr etwa immer noch nicht geheiratet?" Ich machte eine Pause, dann fuhr ich zitternder Stimme fort. „Hallo…Schwester."

Mehr sagte ich nicht, ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Stimme würde jeden Moment versagen. Nie hätte ich sie vor der ganzen Familie _Imy genannt…das war einfach zu besonders. Sonst ich mich gleich vor der ganzen Familie auf die Knie werfen können und hatte anfangen können zu weinen. Imy war noch lange nicht Ginny. Imy war die Schwester, die ich in meinem letzten Jahr in England gekannt hatte. Ginny war meine kleine Schwester von damals. Dieses Mädchen jedoch, das da auf einem Stuhl saß und mich so freundlich anlächelte…für sie hatte ich keinen Namen. Sie kannte ich nicht. _

Penelope löste sich als Erste aus ihrer Erstarrung, sprang auf und umarmte mich.

„Mein Gott, Ron!" schrie sie. „Das ist ja unglaublich!"

Jetzt sprangen auch Dad und Percy auf. Sie schienen wirklich glücklich zu sein. Mum und meine Schwester waren sitzen geblieben. Doch jetzt sprang Mum auf, drängte Percy beiseite und presste mich an sich. 

„Oh, Ron!" schrie sie und lachte. Klang ihr Lachen merkwürdig gekünstelt, oder bildete ich mir das bloß ein? „Wie schön! Ich hole rasch etwas Essbares aus dem Vorratskeller…Ginny wird mir helfen."

Ich sah, wie sie Dad einen schnellen Blick zuwarf, dann packte sie meine Schwester am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was war hier bloß los? Wo war Ginny? Wo war Imy? Was hatten die Blicke meiner Schwester zu bedeuten?

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Mum zerrte mich hinter sich her. Ich hatte sie selten so blass gesehen. Was, um Himmels Willen, war hier los? Ron, mein Bruder Ron, hatte sich als der mysteriöse Beschützer entpuppt, ich hatte ihn jetzt fast vier Jahre nicht gesehen – und hatte ihn noch nicht einmal begrüßen können!

„Mum!" rief ich wütend. „Mum, bitte! Was sollte das eben? Hättest du mich ihn nicht wenigstens einmal begrüßen lassen können?!"

Meine Mutter antworte nicht, zog mich ins Wohnzimmer und bugsierte mich in einen großen Sessel. 

„Schatz, wir müssen reden."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja? Kann das nicht bis nachher warten? Was ist denn auf einmal los?"

Mum seufzte und ich sah, dass sie zitterte. „Ginny, es gibt da etwas, das wir dir verschwiegen haben. Zu deinem eigenen Schutz."

Scheiße. Wenn Mum mich so ansah, musste die Sache wirklich ernst sein. „Sag schon."

Mum setzte sich mir gegenüber, nahm meine Hände und sagte: „Nun ja. Weißt du, dein Bruder Ron ist nicht nach Kanada ausgewandert, weil er Tiere studieren wollte."

Ich starrte sie überrascht an. „Nicht?"

„Nein. Das haben wir dir nur erzählt, damit du dich nicht unnötig aufregst. Die Gehirnerschütterung, die du dir zugezogen hattest, als Ron verschwunden ist, rührte nicht von einem Kampf mit den Slytherins her. Dein Bruder ist daran Schuld. Schatz, du musst jetzt sehr stark sein…Ron ist krank. Er war der festen Überzeugung…dass ihr beide ineinander verliebt seid. Er glaubte, dass ihr euch immer heimlich getroffen habt, euch geliebt habt. So etwas nennt man Inzest, Ginny. Und es ist strafbar. Aber Ron glaubt fest daran, dass ihr eine…Affäre hattet. Natürlich ist nichts davon wahr, keine Sorge! Weißt du, am Anfang konnten wir seine heimlichen Fantasien noch vor dir verbergen. Ron hat dich nicht angerührt. Doch dann…eines Abends, kam er zu dir ins Zimmer…und wollte dich anfassen. Du hast geschrien und damit wir dich nicht hören, hat er deinen Kopf gegen die Wand gestoßen. Du verlorst das Bewusstsein. Wir handelten endlich. Du musst wissen, die UgVM nimmt liebend gerne Leute wie Ron bei sich auf. Denn diese erweisen sich meistens als großartige Kämpfer, sind sie erstmal vom Objekt ihrer Begierde entfernt. So wurde Ron nach Kanada gebracht. Du hast dich nicht mehr daran erinnert, was passiert ist. Das war wahrscheinlich auch ganz gut. Aber Ginny, wir wissen nicht, was passiert, wenn Ron in deiner Nähe ist. Wenn er…derartige Bemerkungen macht, nimm ihn bitte nicht ernst. Vergiss nie, dass er es nicht böse meint. Er ist einfach nur krank."

_Erzählt von Ron_

Das ganze kam mir vor wie ein Traum. Doch war mir noch nicht klar, ob es ein schöner oder vielleicht ein Albtraum war. Ich war wieder bei meiner Familie. Und trotz allem beschlich mich das untrügliche Gefühl, dass außer Penelope niemand wirklich glücklich über meine Ankunft war. Mum und meine Schwester waren schon seit einer geraumen Weile verschwunden, Percy starrte die ganze Zeit an mir vorbei und Dad sah immer wieder nervös zur Tür. Machten sie mich dafür verantwortlich, was damals mit mir und Ginny geschehen war? Hatten sie Angst, ich könnte Ginny…bedrängen? Wie konnten sie das denken! Nie würde ich etwas tun, das Ginny nicht wollte. Sollte meine Schwester weitergegangen sein, sollte sie mich nur noch als ihren Bruder sehen, dann würde ich das akzeptieren müssen. 

Doch wenn ich ehrlich war…glaubte ich nicht daran. Ginny und ich hatten uns so geliebt, so verzweifelt nacheinander verzehrt…das konnte sie nicht so einfach vergessen haben. Zumindest konnte ich das nicht. Und nun, nun hatten Ginny und ich die Chance, alles hinter uns zu lassen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Zusammen. Davon hatten wir immer geträumt, immer, und nun hatten wir die Möglichkeit dazu. Ich wusste genau, dass Ginny, sollte sie sich zwischen der Familie und mir entscheiden müssen, mich wählen würde. Natürlich würde die Familie, besonders Mum, dies nicht akzeptieren, doch was machte das schon? Wenn ich Ginny hatte, dann brauchte ich nichts anderes.

Ja, meine Familie hatte durchaus Gründe, sich nicht über meine Ankunft zu freuen. Ich könnte ihnen Ginny wegnehmen. Doch andererseits…sollten sie sich nicht freuen, mich einmal wieder zu sehen? Sollten sie nicht in der Lage sein, die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit für einen Moment zu vergessen, und einfach _mich _zu sehen? 

In diesem Moment betraten Mum und meine Schwester wieder die Küche. Sie trugen Berge von eingefrorenem Essen und begannen sofort, das Ganze vorzubereiten. Meine Schwester sah nicht einmal in meine Richtung. Doch als sie es schließlich doch unbewusst tat, las ich in ihrem Blick keine Freude mehr. Ihre großen braunen Augen stachen aus ihrem Gesicht hervor und zeigten nichts als Misstrauen und nackte Angst. Und diesem Moment wusste ich, wie ich diese neue Person nennen konnte. Nicht Imy, nicht Gin, nicht Ginny. Nein, das hier war Virginia. 

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Oh, Merlin, wie hatte das nur geschehen können? Was hatten sie mir da nur verschwiegen? Ron, mein großer Bruder Ron, bildete sich ein, dass ich mit ihm…Oh, ich konnte es nicht einmal denken. Wie war das nur geschehen? Hatte ich Ron irgendwann einmal Anlass gegeben, sich solche Dinge einzubilden? 

Wir saßen nun alle am Tisch und ich gab mir die größte Mühe, Ron nicht anzusehen. Und doch spürte ich, wie sein Blick immerwährend an mir haftete. Er ließ mich nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. 

Und ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, ihm auszuweichen. Wir würden im selben Haus wohnen, Bills altes Zimmer, in dem er schlafen sollte, befand sich sogar auf meiner Etage. Wäre Voldemort nicht hinter uns her gewesen, hätte ich zu Rupert fliehen können. Doch wir durften das Haus nicht verlassen. Nun ja – wäre Voldemort nicht hinter uns her gewesen, wäre Ron gar nicht erst aufgekreuzt…

Oh, was sollte ich nur tun? Ich konnte ihm doch nicht ständig ausweichen…

„Erzählt doch mal, was hat sich denn nach meiner Abreise so ereignet?"

Nachdem wir fast während der ganzen Mahlzeit geschwiegen hatten, ergriff Ron nun das Wort. Wir alle saßen da wie erstarrt. Konnten wir ihm einfach so, zwischen Hauptspeise und Nachtisch, mitteilen, dass Harry vielleicht tot und Hermione wahnsinnig war?

„Nun ja…" erwiderte Mum schließlich. „Also, Percy und Penelope werden demnächst vor den Traualtar treten…"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Das war einfach typisch Mum! Sie wusste genauso gut wie alle anderen, dass die Hochzeitspläne der Familie nicht das waren, was Ron interessierte, und doch versuchte sie, damit einer ehrlichen Antwort aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

„…genau wie Ginny, die vor kurzem von ihrem Freund Rupert gefragt wurde…"

Ich hielt den Atem an. Wie konnte Mum nur? Wenn Ron sich wirklich einbildete, dass ich mit ihm…dann würde ihm diese Neuigkeit das Herz brechen! 

Ron verschluckte sich. Er hustete und keuchte, bis Penelope ihm schließlich kräftig auf den Rücken schlug. Dann sah er mich an, und zwar nur mich. 

„Das ist wirklich schön", sagte er schließlich. „Ist…ist er ein netter Mann?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, er ist außergewöhnlich. Ich bin sehr glücklich."

Damit betrachtete ich das Thema für abgeschlossen. Ron sagte nichts mehr. Er schien darauf zu warten, dass wir mehr erzählten. Ich sah meine Familie an, doch niemand schien sich angesprochen zu fühlen. Jeder starrte auf seinen Teller. 

Schließlich reichte es mir. Trotz allem, was Ron sich einbildete, er war immer noch mein Bruder und er musste die Wahrheit erfahren! Besser von uns, als von jemand anderem. 

„Ron…" sagte ich also und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. 

Plötzlich hatte ich eine Gänsehaut und weiße Blitze zuckten vor meinen Augen. Und dann hörte ich eine Stimme…es war meine eigene.

_„Auch ich ertrage es nicht mehr...Ich ertrage es nicht, dass es so wehtut...Ich ertrage es nicht, dass du mich so verletzen kannst!"_

Verwirrt blinzelte ich ein paar Mal. Was war das gewesen? Noch nie hatte ich etwas Derartiges gesagt, davon war ich überzeugt. Ärgerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich ihn der letzten Zeit zu wenig geschlafen hatte.

„Ginny, alles in Ordnung?" fragte jetzt Penelope. 

Ich nickte rasch, dann wandte ich mich wieder Ron zu. 

„Es ist einiges geschehen, seitdem du fort gegangen bist. An Harrys und Hermines letztem Schultag ist Du-weißt-schon-wer in Hogwarts eingedrungen. Er tötete Albus Dumbledore. Außerdem bekannte sich Lavender Brown als Todesserin. Wie du weißt, war Harry damals schon längere Zeit mit ihr zusammen. Brown tötete Parvati Patil und Remus Lupin. Daraufhin ist Du-weißt-schon-wer mit den Todessern abgehauen, doch für Harry war alles zuviel. Er verschwand ebenfalls. Wir wissen nicht, ob er noch am Leben ist. Sirius sucht vielleicht noch immer nach ihm."

Ron war ganz blass geworden. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Tischkante fest. Obwohl ich das alles so gefühlskalt wie möglich berichtet hatte, zitterte ich heftig. Doch ich fuhr fort. 

„Kurz nach dem Abschluss deines Jahrgangs, wurden Hermines Eltern getötet. Hermine konnte diesen Verlust nicht verkraften und wurde schlichtweg wahnsinnig. Heute sitzt sie in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt am Rande von Dublin. Sie würde dich nicht mehr erkennen. Mary, Bills Frau, hat bei einem Kampf mit Du-weißt-schon-wem…"

Immer und immer schneller redete ich, versuchte nicht, in Rons Gesicht zu sehen. Ich berichtete von unseren Brüdern, von unseren Bekannten, von Rons Klassenkameraden. Ich begann mich zu verhaspeln, wusste nicht mehr, wie meine Sätze begonnen hatten, und doch redete ich weiter. Ron sollte sehen, in was für einer Welt wir inzwischen lebten. 

Schließlich legte Penelope mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist gut, Ginny."

Im selben Moment sprang Ron auf und stürzte noch draußen. 

_Erzählt von Ron_

Ich übergab mich in den Mülleimer. Danach lehnte ich mich matt gegen die Wand. Wo war ich nur gelandet? Was für ein Universum war das nur? Harry verschwunden, Hermine wahnsinnig, Mary ein Krüppel, Lavender eine Todesserin, Colin, Parvati und Remus tot, Ginny verlobt…

Und das Schlimmste war, dass mich nichts von alledem so sehr traf wie letzteres. Sie wollte heiraten! Sie war glücklich verliebt! Und sie schien das, was uns einmal verbunden hatte, völlig verdrängt zu haben…

War ich denn so naiv gewesen, als ich hergekommen war, in dem Glauben, dass Ginny und ich eine Chance auf eine glückliche Zukunft hatten? War das denn so abwegig?

_Oh, Imy…Warum?_

Ich sank an der Wand nieder, ließ die Tränen, die mir jetzt unaufhörlich die Wangen hinunterliefen, einfach fließen. Tränen für Harry, Tränen für Hermine, Tränen für Imy…

Jemand setzte sich neben mich. Ich sah nicht auf, längst hatte ich diesen Geruch erkannt. 

Meine Schwester war schließlich gekommen.

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Einmal hatte ich nicht kapituliert, als Mum angefangen hatte zu zetern. Trotz ihrer starken Proteste war ich ihm nachgegangen. Wo ich jetzt so neben ihm saß, kam ich mir vor wie die kleine zehnjährige Ginny von damals. Stundenlang hatte ich mit Ron neben den Mülleimern gesessen und mit ihm über Hogwarts geredet. Wie es sein würde, was er anstellen würde, wie viel Spaß er haben würde…

Wie damals saßen wir jetzt nebeneinander und schauten in die Nacht. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich, wenn ich ein Wort sagte, etwas kaputt machte, das ich nicht einmal in Worte fassen konnte. 

Doch schließlich wurde die Stille unerträglich. 

„Charlie hat einen Freund", sagte ich also. „David ist sein Name. Ich habe es vorhin nicht erzählt, weil Mum nicht besonders gut auf das Thema zu sprechen ist. Die beiden sind sehr glücklich, gerade haben sie einen kleinen Jungen adoptiert."

Ron sagte eine ganze Weile nichts und ich hatte schon den Eindruck, er hätte mich nicht verstanden, als aufsah und mich mit diesen unergründlichen Augen fixierte: „Ja, man kann vieles über Mum sagen, aber nicht, dass sie tolerant ist. Was nicht in ihre perfekte kleine Welt passt, darf nicht sein."

Wieder schwiegen wir, doch Ron sah mich weiterhin an.

Dann sagte er plötzlich mit ganz leiser, fast flehender Stimme: „Imy?"

Ich zuckte zurück. Wie er mich ansah…das war keine brüderliche Liebe, nein, in seinem Blick lag Verlangen, Leidenschaft…und Liebe. Verzweifelte Liebe.

Ich sprang schnell auf die Füße und stürzte ins Haus. Ich rannte und rannte, sah mich nicht um, bis ich in meinem Zimmer angekommen war. Eilig verschloss ich die Tür. Ron brauchte wirklich Hilfe!

_Erzählt von Ron_

Irgendetwas ging hier vor. Das spürte ich genau. Die Blicke, die meine Eltern austauschten…Ginny, die mir seit dem ersten Abend nur aus dem Weg ging…Sie frühstückte in ihrem Zimmer, blieb während des Tages in ihrem Zimmer, aß in ihrem Zimmer zu Abendbrot. 

Was war in den vier Jahren seit meiner Abreise nur geschehen? Wo war die Ginny geblieben, die ich kannte? 

Jeden Abend konnte ich hören, wie sie am Feuer mit Rupert, ihrem verfluchten Verlobten, sprach. Ginny klang so verliebt…wenn ich sie so hörte, hätte sie meine Imy sein können. 

An jenen verhängnisvollen Abend wollte ich früh schlafen gehen. Ich war müde, ausgelaugt und die gezwungen fröhlichen Gespräche mit meiner Familie, im Wohnzimmer um den Kamin versammelt, machten mich nicht unbedingt wacher. 

Von Voldemort war in den zwei Wochen, die ich nun schon hier war, nichts zu sehen gewesen. Der Erdboden schien ihn verschluckt zu haben und insgeheim bedauerte ich nichts mehr als das. Einen guten, fordernden Kampf, in dem ich alle meine Aggressionen auf eine Person hätte projizieren können, wäre bestimmt nicht schlecht gewesen, und sei es allein um mich aus meiner Apathie zu reißen. Doch da der Dunkle Lord nicht von sich hören ließ, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als meine Wut an meinen Sandsack auszulassen. Ich schlug ewig auf das starre Teil ein, ich glaube, ich habe auch geweint. Jedenfalls konnte ich irgendwann einfach nicht mehr. Völlig erschöpft machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, sah nicht mehr was links und rechts von mir vorging. 

Doch dann stand sie plötzlich vor mir, ein einfaches kurzes Nachthemd tragend, die Haare noch triefend nass. Alles drehte sich um mich, ich konnte sie nur ansehen, es schien mir unmöglich, den Blick abzuwenden. Das Blut pulsierte in meinen Adern, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass jeder hier im Haus mein pochendes Herz hören müsste. Sie sah so schön aus und ich liebte sie noch immer so…Ich merkte, dass die Tränen unaufhörlich wieder in mir hochstiegen. 

Warum musste sie bloß meine Schwester sein? Warum hatte sie sich verlobt? Warum konnte ich nicht von ihr loskommen? Warum hatte sie es geschafft, weiterzugehen? 

Doch jetzt übermannte mich ein neues Gefühl, viel stärker als die Trauer, heftig wie ein Gewittersturm, plötzlich wie die aufziehenden Wolken. 

Wut. 

Grässliche, alles andere übertünchende Wut. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, merkte wie ich begann, heftig zu zittern. Das hübsche Gesicht meiner Schwester rief in mir keine Sehnsucht mehr hervor, sondern nichts als kalte Wut. Warum musste sie so aussehen? Wusste sie gar nicht, was sie damit in mir auslöste? Kümmerte sie das überhaupt? 

„Ron, lass…" begann sie jetzt mit leiser, angsterfüllter Stimme.

Doch ich brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Mit beiden Armen drückte ich sie gegen die Wand, starrte ihr direkt in die braunen Augen. In dieselben braunen Augen. 

„Sag nicht, dass du alles vergessen hast!" brachte ich schließlich hervor. 

Meine Stimme war nichts als ein heiseres Wispern, sie brach fast. Ich atmete heftig, der kalte Schweiß lief mir den Rücken hinunter. 

„All das, was wir hatten…" fuhr ich fort, wurde allmählich lauter. „All die Dinge, die wir sagten…Alles, was wir uns versprachen! _We are together_ _and never apart. __Maybe at distance, __but never at heart.Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du dich nicht erinnerst!"_

Ginny sagte nichts, sie sah mich einfach nur an, die Augen groß und fragend. 

Doch ich war noch nicht fertig. Alle Gefühle, die sich in den letzten Wochen aufgestaut hatten, mussten nun heraus. In diesem Moment empfand ich nichts als abgrundtiefen Hass für meine Schwester. 

„Du bist feige und du merkst es nicht einmal! Hast du mir nicht selbst einst gesagt, dass es falsch sei, alles zu verdrängen? Dass wir zu unseren Gefühlen stehen müssten? Das waren deine Worte! Und jetzt? Jetzt läufst du davon, nur weil du dem Druck der anderen nicht standhalten kannst! Und ich dachte, du wärst erwachsen, _Imy!"_

Das erste Mal in fast zwanzig Jahren benutzte ich ihren Spitznamen nicht als Kosewort, nein, ich verspottete sie damit. Ginny zuckte zusammen, als hätte ich sie geschlagen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst, Ron!" entgegnete sie schließlich mit fester Stimme. „Ich war nie in dich verliebt und wir haben nie…"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Die Wut in mir nahm so enorme Ausmaße an, dass ich unfähig war, sie noch weiter zu zügeln. Für einen Moment sah ich nur rote Funken, ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Und dazwischen erklang Ginnys Stimme, die mich nur noch wütender machte. Also tat ich das einzige, was mir in den Sinn kam. 

Ich brachte meine Schwester zum Schweigen, indem ich sie küsste. 

Kochend vor Wut, ihren Körper weiterhin mit beiden Händen an die Wand nagelnd, beendete ich ihre Rede mit einem Kuss, den wohl keiner von uns so schnell vergessen würde. Er war wütend, leidenschaftlich, grob und heiß. Ich drängte meine Zunge in ihren Mund, merkte längst nichts mehr. Sie schmeckte genauso wie die Ginny, die ich vor vier Jahren verlassen hatte und das stachelte mich nur noch mehr an. Ich wollte mehr, wollte die Vergangenheit kosten. 

Ginny versuchte auszuweichen, biss mir schließlich sogar auf die Zunge, doch das kümmerte mich nicht. Sie sollte sich erinnern, wenigstens an diesen Kuss. Meine Schwester schlug auf mich ein, schaffte es letzten Endes, meine Hände von ihr zu lösen. Doch ich küsste sie weiter. Schließlich hatte ich beinahe das Gefühl, dass Ginny kapitulierte, den Kuss erwiderte…Da trat ich einen Schritt zurück. 

Ginny glühte, Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Ich sah Blut in ihrem Mundwinkel, vermutlich mein eigenes. 

„Wie…Wie k…konntest du nur?" schluchzte Ginny jetzt. „Du…du Monster!"

Ich starrte sie an, mein Gesicht genauso rot und verweint wie ihres. 

„Du wirst dich erinnern!" schrie ich sie an. „Wenn an nichts anderes, dann an das hier!"

Sie sah mich an und plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht beinahe ausdruckslos. Sie schien durch mich hindurch zu sehen. Im selben Moment hörte ich schnelle Schritte auf der Treppe, ganz eindeutig die meiner Mutter. 

Ich sah meine Schwester ein letztes Mal an, dann verschwand ich schnell auf meinem Zimmer.

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Ich hatte ihr nichts gesagt. Ich sagte, es sei gar nichts gewesen und sie könne hier niemanden schreien gehört haben. Ich hätte mir unglücklicherweise auf die Zunge gebissen, wie dumm von mir. Und ja, natürlich sei alles in Ordnung und nein, Ron hätte sich nicht blicken lassen. Ich hatte gesehen, dass sie mir nicht glaubte, aber was hätte sie denn machen sollen?

Er hatte mich tatsächlich geküsst. Mein eigener Bruder. Zuerst schrie er mich an, geweint hatte er dabei auch noch, und dann hatte er mich geküsst. Dabei weinten wir dann beide. Ich war so erschrocken und wollte das gar nicht – er war mein Bruder, verdammt! Und es war feurig und gleichzeitig eiskalt. Ich zitterte und war so verwirrt, weil er solche Gefühle in mir wachrufen konnte. Ich wollte, dass er aufhört, wollte nicht, dass er mich weiterhin so verwirrt. Außerdem wollte ich ihm keine Hoffnungen machen, wo er doch krank war…Himmel, was war nur mit mir geschehen? Und Ron hatte nicht aufgehört. Ich glaube, am Ende habe ich, ohne es zu wollen natürlich, den Kuss erwidert. Aber da blockte er plötzlich ab, als wäre nur er derjenige, der mich küssen dürfte…

Merlin, was passierte mit mir? 

Eine Woche lang hatte ich ihn nun schon nicht gesehen. Er wich mir aus, genauso, wie ich vorher ihm ausgewichen war. Doch jetzt wollte ich ihn sehen, ich musste wissen, was ich fühlte, wenn er mich ansah. Und die ganze Woche lang hatte ich nicht einmal mit Rupert gesprochen. 

Ich träumte seltsame Dinge. Eigentlich waren es immer nur Bruchstücke, Bruchstücke von Sätzen oder Gesten. Diese Dinge träumte ich am Tage. Ich konnte die Augen schließen und manchmal hörte ich mich selbst sprechen, Dinge, die ich niemals gesagt haben kann. 

_„Aber Sie machen einen Fehler! Ron hat mich nicht missbraucht! Es war freiwillig, verstehen Sie? Freiwillig! Ich liebe ihn! HALT! Sie werden jetzt zurückgehen und ihn da rausholen...Haben sie mich nicht verstanden? __ICH LIEBE MEINEN BRUDER! ICH HATTE SEX MIT IHM!" _

Als ob ich so etwas jemals gesagt hätte, daran würde ich mich doch erinnern! 

Diese ganze Sache machte mich noch völlig wahnsinnig. Schon seit einer halben Stunde starrte ich jetzt auf meine Zimmertür, spielte mit dem Gedanken, einfach zu meinen Bruder hinüber zu gehen. Doch ich fürchtete mich davor, was dann geschehen würde, mochte es mir nicht einmal vorstellen. 

_Ron, was tust du mir nur an?_

Irgendwann war es dann vorbei. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich sprang auf, ging wie ferngesteuert zur Tür, öffnete sie, lief zu Rons Zimmer, dachte nicht mehr nach. Ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe zu klopfen. 

Doch so entschlossen ich mich auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht hatte, nun bekam ich es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, was ich eigentlich hier wollte. 

Ron stand am Fenster, ich konnte nur seine dunkle Silhouette erkennen. Leise schloss ich die Tür. Er drehte sich nicht um, beachtete mich gar nicht. Unsicher stand ich da und sah ihn an. Warum sagte er nichts? Warum sagte ich nicht nichts?

Schließlich schnaubte er wie ein wütendes Pferd und sprach. „Warum bist du gekommen, Schwester?"

_Schwester._ Schon wieder hatte er mich so genannt. Fast schien es, als fürchtete er sich, den Namen Ginny auszusprechen. Zweimal hatte er mich Imy genannt, sonst immer nur Schwester. Konnten wir denn nie mehr einfach nur... Geschwister sein? 

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich ihm und meinte es genau so. 

Jetzt drehte er sich um. Blass sah er aus, fast schon gespenstisch weiß. Seine Augen schienen direkt in mich hinein zu sehen. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. 

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Du hättest es nicht tun sollen. Ich bin ein Monster, das sagtest du doch, nicht? Was, wenn ich ausraste? Nein, du hättest nicht kommen sollen."

Er sprach mit leiser, rauer Stimme. Aus irgendeinem Grund glühte ich vor Hitze. 

„Und was, wenn ich nicht anders konnte?" erwiderte ich eben so leise. 

Er kam näher. „Dann hast du keinen besonders starken Willen."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja, vielleicht. Vielleicht habe ich aber auch gegen etwas angekämpft, dass niemand hätte besiegen können."

Er war mir jetzt so nah, dass sich unsere Gesichter fast berührten. „So?"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl", sagte ich und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. 

Ron sah mich intensiv an. „Aber jetzt hast du sie. Du kannst gehen, ich stelle es dir frei."

Für einen Moment versuchte ich tatsächlich, über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken. 

Doch ohne es steuern zu können, sagte ich schon: „Du kennst die Antwort längst."

Und für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Nur noch Millimeter waren unsere Gesichter voneinander entfernt, doch keiner von uns beiden rührte sich, aus Angst, diesen Augenblick zu zerstören. 

Doch der Augenblick ging vorbei und ich hätte nicht mehr sagen können, wer wen zuerst küsste. Doch einer von uns beiden tat es, vielleicht taten wir es auch gleichzeitig, und die Welt explodierte. Von diesem Moment an hätte ich nicht mehr zurückgekonnt. Wir küssten und küssten uns und ich wäre wohl nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, alleine zu stehen. Ich spürte, wie seine Hände unter meine Bluse wanderten, doch ich ließ es zu, stieß ihn nicht zurück. Ja, ich hatte keine Wahl. Diese Wahl hätte ich gar nicht treffen können.

 Irgendwie landeten wir wohl auf dem Bett, außer Ron und seinen Händen nahm ich nichts mehr wahr. Wir zogen uns gegenseitig aus, nun ja, eigentlich rissen wir uns die Klamotten eher vom Leib und es dauerte nicht lange und mein Bruder brachte mich dazu, so zu keuchen und zu schreien, wie Rupert es wohl niemals geschafft hätte. Und als wir schließlich völlig zusammen waren, glaubte ich das erste Mal seit Jahren an den Himmel. 

Später lagen wir noch lange beieinander und Ron schlief nicht ein, so wie Rupert es immer tat. 

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Ron leise. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Imy."

Doch ich sagte nicht ein Wort.

_Erzählt von Ron_

Merlin, war ich glücklich. Ich schwebte im siebten Himmel, die Welt bestand nur noch aus rosa und blau. Ginny brachte mich um den Verstand…und wir hatten tatsächlich wieder miteinander geschlafen! Ich wusste, dass sie mich liebte, auch wenn sie es gestern nicht gesagt hatte. Ich spürte es ganz einfach.

Ich benahm mich wie ein liebeskranker Teenie. Und selbst das war mir egal. 

Die Frage war nur, ob Mum und Dad es merken würden. Sollten wir zugeben, dass wir wieder ein Paar waren, dass diese verdammten vier Jahre der Trennung rein gar nichts geändert hatten? Und was, wenn sie sie völlig wütend reagierten? Ach, wen kümmerte das schon. Ich hatte Ginny wieder und das war alles, was zählte!

Leise summend machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Das Badezimmer, in dem eigentlich alles angefangen hatte. Gerade wollte ich hineingehen, als sich die Tür von der anderen Seite öffnete. Ginny kam heraus, nur in ihrem weißen Bademantel. Ich begann zu strahlen, als ich sie erblickte und wollte sie schnell küssen, doch sie wich mir aus und wollte sich an mir vorbeidrängen. Ich hielt sie auf. 

„Ginny, was…" 

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" zischte sie. 

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen starrte ich sie an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Ich verstehe nicht…" wollte ich fortfahren, doch schon wieder unterbrach sie mich. 

„Wie konntest du nur! Wir sind _Geschwister_, Ron! Mir ging es gestern wirklich schlecht und du hast diese Verfassung ausgenutzt! Die ganze Nacht hatte ich Albträume und musste daran denken…wie…wie wir beide…"

Jetzt schluchzte sie. „Ron, begreif doch endlich, du bist krank! Mum hat mir alles erzählt, verstehst du? _Ich__ weiß alles! Und jetzt bilde dir nicht ein, dass die Sache gestern irgendeine Bedeutung für mich hatte!"_

Ich schaute sie an, öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Die Worte, die sie eben gesprochen hatte, hatten noch keine Bedeutung für mich, ich brauchte noch etwas, um sie zu realisieren. 

Stattdessen murmelte ich: „Aber wir lieben uns doch, Imy…"

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, ihre braunen Augen blitzten und sie wurde ganz weiß. Jetzt hatte ich sie wohl wirklich wütend gemacht. 

„Verdammt, Ron! Ich liebe dich _nicht_! Ich liebe Rupert, wir werden bald heiraten! Ich könnte mich doch nie in meinen eigenen Bruder verlieben! Das ist einfach krank! Es ist unrein, schlichtweg _pervers_, klar?!"

Ich sah ihr einfach nur in die Augen, hatte keines ihrer Worte verstanden. Was geschah hier nur?

Und dann kam sie mir ganz nah, erwiderte meinen Blick und flüsterte: „Never together, for ever apart. Not really at distance, but always at heart."

Diese Worte erreichten mich und sie ließen eine ganze Welt einstürzen. Meine Welt. Imys Welt. Unsere Welt. 

Ginny schenkte mir einen letzten Blick, dann drehte sie sich um und ging davon.

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Ich zitterte jetzt noch. Wie er mich angesehen hatte…das war nicht mehr der Ron, den ich geglaubt hatte zu kennen. Mir kamen mir die Tränen. Wie oft hatte ich wohl in den letzten Tagen geweint? Müsste ich nicht längst alle Tränen aufgebraucht haben?

War es falsch gewesen, ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn nicht liebte? Aber ich wusste genau, dass ich das alles nicht durch gestanden hätte. Verliebt in den eigenen Bruder…das war doch wirklich krank. 

Liebte ich ihn denn? Ja. Nein. Konnte sein. Ich war einfach nicht im Stande, es zu sagen. Was sollte ich nur tun?

Am besten wäre es wohl, ich machte gar nichts. Ich ginge Ron aus dem Weg, machte ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen…und heute Abend telefonierte ich mit Rupert. Ja. So könnte es gehen. Ich würde dieses Gespenst namens Ron Weasley schon aus meinem Kopf vertreiben. 

_Erzählt von Ron_

Nur langsam sanken ihre Worte in mein Bewusstsein ein. 

_Mum hat mir alles erzählt, verstehst du?_

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? _Was hatte unsere Mutter ihr erzählt? Was für Lügen hatte sie ihr aufgetischt? _

Mir war ganz schlecht. Am ganzen Körper zitternd ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken. Meine Kehle war ganz trocken, ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Alles flackerte vor meinen Augen, doch wenn ich sie schloss, wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Doch ich musste mich konzentrieren! 

Angestrengt versuchte ich, nachzudenken, den Sinn des Ganzen zu erkennen. Was könnte Mum Ginny erzählt haben? Warum sollte Ginny es geglaubt haben?

Doch wie ich es auch drehte und wendete, das Puzzle fügte sich Stück für Stück zusammen. Ginny hatte mich abgewehrt, hatte so getan, als könne sie sich an nichts, was zwischen uns geschehen war, mehr erinnern…Aber was, wenn sie mir nichts vorspielte? Wenn sie sich _wirklich nicht erinnern konnte? Dann würde sie auch jeglichem Unsinn, den Mum ihr erzählte, Glauben schenken…_

Langsam und schleichend begann in mir ein böser Verdacht zu reifen…

Doch ich konnte, ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken…Ich musste hören, was meine Mutter zu sagen hatte. 

Sie stand in der Küche und kochte. Es duftete himmlisch und beinahe hätte ich laut aufgelacht, gelacht wegen dieser grausam falschen Familienidylle, die seit dem Sommer 1997 keine mehr gewesen war und nie wieder eine sein konnte. 

Immer hatte ich geglaubt, dass es an mir und Ginny gewesen war, das friedliche Familienbildnis zu zerstören, dass Dad weiterhin der liebe, verwirrte Familienmensch und Mum die herzliche, gute Köchin war, die für alles und jeden ein offenes Ohr hatte. Dazu kamen dann noch drei entzückende Söhne, die große Karriere gemacht hatten, zwei Söhne, die ihren Willen durchgesetzt hatten…ja, und ich mit meiner Schwester, die zwei schwarzen Schafe. Doch was, wenn ich alles einmal aus einer ganz anderen Perspektive betrachtete? Was hatte meine Mutter wohl getan, was hätte sie aufgegeben, um nach meiner Abreise die Familienidylle wiederherzustellen? Was hätte sie riskiert, hätte sie Zeiträume und Dinge, die nicht ihren Idealen entsprachen, ganz einfach _ausgelöscht? Hätte sie einen illegalen Zauber vollführt, so wie ich es einst tat nur um mich und Ginny zu schützen?_

„Sag mir bitte, dass es nicht so ist, wie ich denke."

Diese Worte sprudelten schließlich aus meinem Mund hervor, ich war nicht in der Lage, sie länger zurückzuhalten. Kalt und abgehackt klang meine Stimme, sie schien nicht mir zu gehören. 

„Was hast du gerade gesagt, mein Schatz?" erklang die fröhliche Stimme meiner Mutter. 

Für einen Moment schloss ich die Augen, ich hatte das Gefühl, mich übergeben zu müssen. All diese falsche, verlogene Liebe, dieser Frohsinn…

„Sag nicht, dass du Ginnys Gedächtnis gelöscht hast."

_Jetzt _hatte meine Mutter mir zugehört. Der Quirl rutschte ihr aus der Hand, klappernd fiel er zu Boden. Meine Mutter drehte sich um, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch kein Ton entwich ihrem geöffneten Mund. 

Meine Stimme zitterte leicht. „Ich denke, das war Antwort genug."

Mit weichen Knien ging ich zum Tisch hinüber, hielt mich an der Tischkante fest, um nicht zu fallen. Fassungslos sank ich auf einen Stuhl. Es war eine Sache, nur zu vermuten, dass Mum meine Schwester geflucht hatte, obwohl ich mir eigentlich sicher gewesen war, doch es war etwas anderes, nun die Gewissheit zu haben. 

Mum sagte immer noch nichts, sie schien völlig erstarrt. Ich lachte kurz und spöttisch auf, doch eigentlich klang es viel mehr noch einem Schluchzen. 

„Wie…Wie konntest du?!" schrie ich. „Du wärst die letzte, von der ich so etwas gedacht hätte! Mum! Ginny ist deine Tochter, ich bin dein Sohn – wir sind deine _Kinder_. War es bequem? War es dir peinlich? Hattest du Angst, deinen guten Ruf zu verlieren? Was auch immer es war, sag es mir, denn ich will einfach nur wissen _Warum!"_

Zornig und außer Atem durchbohrte ich meine Mutter mit wütenden, fragenden, traurigen Blicken. In diesem Augenblick verschwand auch das letzte bisschen Kind, das ich noch in mir trug. Wem konnte ich denn trauen, wenn nicht einmal meiner eigenen Mutter? 

„Ron, ich…" begann Mum jetzt. 

Mit verschränkten Armen saß ich da und wartete. 

„Ginny war verzweifelt", fuhr Mum fort. „Sie wollte nicht mehr essen, hat nicht mehr geschlafen, nur noch geweint…Sie wäre daran zugrunde gegangen. Wir wussten uns einfach nicht anders zu helfen! Versteh doch!"

Ich blickte sie an und als ich schließlich sprach, war nichts als Kälte in meiner Stimme. „Nein, Mutter. Nie habe ich etwas weniger verstanden. Ihr habt Ginny um fast ein Jahr ihres Lebens betrogen. Das kann nicht gerechtfertigt werden – und das weißt du auch."

Mum sah mich an, sie sah erschöpft aus. „Was willst du denn, dass ich tue, Ron?"

_Brich den Zauber_, wollte ich schon antworten. _Lass Ginny sich erinnern. Lass uns in den USA zusammen glücklich werden. _

Doch da drang ein anderer Gedanke in mein Bewusstsein. Was hatte meine Schwester vorhin gesagt? Ich sei krank, sie wüsste es, Mum hätte ihr alles erzählt…

„Sag mir, was du Ginny erzählt hast", erwiderte ich also. „Was für Lügen hast du ihr erzählt, was sagtest du als ich schließlich hier auftauchte?"

Meine Mutter erzählte es mir. Alles. 

Als sie geendet hatte, war ich schlichtweg sprachlos. Es gab nichts, was ich noch sagen wollte. Hatte ich nicht geglaubt, diesen Menschen, der jetzt hier vor mir saß, mit zitternden Händen und steinernem Gesichtsausdruck, zu kennen? Doch heute offenbarte sich mir eine völlig andere Person. 

Ich wollte nichts mehr sagen, doch meine Mutter meinte plötzlich: „Und was erwartest du jetzt? Soll ich den Zauber brechen?"

Ich nickte nur, meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. 

Mum seufzte leise. „Dir ist nicht klar, was du Ginny damit antun würdest, nicht wahr?"

Nicht nur diese Aussage, sondern auch das mütterlich klischeehafte Seufzen entfachte meinen Zorn von neuem. 

„Bitte?! Es kann nicht schlimmer sein, als das, was ihr bereits angetan wurde! Von ihren Eltern!"

Ich ballte die Fäuste und hätte am liebsten die Tischplatte zertrümmert. Wie konnte meine Mutter nur so reden!

„Doch, du hast mich ganz richtig verstanden", sagte sie jetzt. „Glaubst du etwa, Ginny würde einfach so hinnehmen, was geschehen ist? Verliebt in den eigenen Bruder…und geflucht von den Eltern. Es würde sie kaputtmachen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ginny damals sehr mit sich gerungen hat. Sich auf dich einzulassen, war wohl die schwerste Entscheidung ihres Lebens. Willst du, dass sie das alles noch einmal durchmachen muss? Sie ist verlobt und du bist wie ein Fremder für sie. Sie wird nicht einfach so eine Beziehung mit dir eingehen. Ginny hat einen guten Job, doch wer weiß wie lange noch, wenn das auffliegt. Ihr Leben würde sich völlig verändern. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie bereit ist, sich darauf einzulassen. Willst du sie wirklich alldem aussetzen? Du liebst sie doch."

Beide schwiegen wir. Lange hatte meine Mutter nicht mehr so offen mit mir gesprochen…ohne Lügen, ohne Verschönerungen. 

„Ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung, Ron," fuhr Mum fort. „Möchtest du, dass ich den Zauber breche, so werde ich es sofort tun. Wenn nicht, dann weißt du jedoch, dass ihr nie ein Paar werden könnt."

Langsam atmete ich ein und aus. Ja, meine Mutter hatte Recht. Ich hatte eine Wahl zu treffen, die wohl wichtigste in meinem Leben. 

Entschied ich mich dafür, den Zauber zu brechen, so wählte ich Imy und mich. Entschied ich mich dafür, meiner Schwester nichts zu sagen, so wählte ich Ginny. 

Ich wäre alleine, so verdammt alleine. Doch meiner Schwester würde kein Leid zugefügt. Sie wäre glücklich, glücklicher als sie es mit mir je sein könnte. Schließlich liebte sie mich nicht…nicht ohne die Erinnerungen, die ihr fehlten. 

Warum fragte meine Mutter überhaupt? Sie kannte meine Antwort doch längst. 

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Ron war verschwunden. Ich hatte in seinem Zimmer nachgeschaut, sogar nach ihm gerufen…dabei wusste ich nicht einmal, warum ich ihn eigentlich suchte. Denn ich würde es nicht noch einmal so weit kommen lassen, soviel war sicher. Es war ein großer Fehler gewesen, mit Ron zu schlafen. Er bildete sich nun ein, ich liebte ihn…Wie könnte ich mich denn in meinen eigenen Bruder verlieben? Nein, das war unmöglich. Schlichtweg unsinnig.

Mum sagte mir, sie wüsste auch nicht, wo mein Bruder sei. Doch irgendwie hatte sie seltsam reagiert. Sie hatte mich angesehen, so...intensiv, als sehe sie mich heute zum ersten Mal. In letzter Zeit benahm sich aber jeder irgendwie anders…einschließlich mir. 

Ach, ich würde jetzt noch einmal nach Ron sehen. Irgendwo musste er doch sein. Obwohl es mir ja eigentlich völlig gleichgültig war. 

_Erzählt von Ron_

Mochte sein, dass ich im Stande gewesen war, mich zu entscheiden…doch niemand hatte gefragt, ob ich danach noch weiterleben konnte. Ohne Ginny, ohne ihre Küsse? Ohne Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft? Unmöglich.

Ich hatte mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie lange es eigentlich dauerte bis man starb, wenn man einen Strick um den Hals geschlungen hatte. Ich stand auf einem Mauervorsprung, etwa einen Meter unter meinem Fenster, und starrte in die Tiefe. Meine Schwester war einige Male hereingekommen und hatte nach mir gerufen. Es hatte mich sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, ihr nicht zu antworten. Und ich wusste, wenn sie nur ein wenig länger geblieben wäre, so hätte sie entweder mein Schluchzen gehört oder ich hätte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Bestimmt zwei Stunden stand ich nun schon auf diesem Vorsprung und blickte nach unten. Doch mein Entschluss stand fest. Ohne Hoffnung konnte und wollte ich nicht weiterleben. 

Es war natürlich nicht so, dass mein Leben immer schrecklich gewesen war, bis zu dem Sommer in dem ich Ginny lieben lernte. Ich hatte eine wunderschöne Kindheit, liebevolle Eltern, eine großartige Familie. Und natürlich war auch die Zeit in Hogwarts, zusammen mit Harry und Hermine, etwas, das ich nie vergessen würde. Zwar stand ich immer im Schatten des großen Harry Potters, doch trotzdem waren wir Freunde, die besten Freunde, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Ich erinnerte mich auch noch an die Zeit, in der ich glaubte, Hermine zu lieben. Wie eifersüchtig war ich doch gewesen, als sie mit Viktor Krum zum Weihnachtsball ging! Es gab sogar Zeiten, in denen ich glaubte, Hermine würde meine Gefühle erwidern…und doch blieb ich immer hinter Harry. Hermine sah zu ihm auf, bewunderte ihn, schätzte ihn…Nie wäre es mir gelungen, bei ihr an die erste Stelle zu treten. 

Und dann…kam Ginny. Das erste Mal zeigte sie mir, wer ich war, dass ich nicht immer nur in Harrys Schatten stand. Sie liebte mich, und nur mich. Für Harry interessierte sie sich gar nicht…

Es war seltsam, doch immer wenn ich versuchte, mich zu erinnern, an meine Kindheit, an meine Jugend, an Hogwarts…immer fiel mir nur ein Name ein und es war der meiner Schwester. Alles andere war unwichtig, nur sie zählte…doch wie konnte ich sie verlassen, wenn ich sie doch immer noch so liebte?

_Weil du sie glücklich sehen willst_, antwortete eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. 

Ja. Ginny war verliebt gewesen, im Sommer und dem darauf folgenden Jahr, wahnsinnig verliebt…doch war sie glücklich gewesen? Ich bezweifelte es. All diese Heimlichtuereien, das Versteckspiel, die ständige Angst, erwischt zu werden…Ja, wir hatten geweint, wir hatten gelacht…doch das Weinen hatte immer überwogen. 

Nein, sie war bestimmt nicht glücklich gewesen, nicht so, aber vielleicht konnte ich jetzt dafür sorgen, dass sie es nach all diesen Jahren wieder sein konnte. 

Ich sah in den schwarzen Nachthimmel. Nicht ein Stern war zu sehen…nicht eine Sternschnuppe. 

„Imy…" flüsterte ich leise in den Wind, ein letztes Mal.

Ich sah nach unten, überprüfte noch einmal, ob das Seil auch richtig saß.

Und dann sprang ich. 

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Man fand seine Leiche am nächsten Morgen. Mum hatte geweint und irgendetwas geredet, das ich nicht verstand. Bill, Mary, Charlie und David waren angereist und das erste Mal hatte Mum keine spitzen Bemerkungen gegen David losgelassen. Wir bestatteten ihn dann im kleinen Kreis. 

Als wir noch jünger waren, hatten wir uns immer ausgemalt, wie viel denn auf dem Grabstein geschrieben stehen sein sollte. Doch jetzt war nur sein Name, sein Geburtstag und sein Todestag darauf eingraviert. Zuerst hatte ich mich darüber geärgert, doch nun fand ich, dass es gut so war. 

Was mein Bruder für mich war, konnte man wohl nicht mit Worten beschreiben. Es war zu kostbar, zu unersetzlich, um es mit Worten ausdrücken zu können. Mochte sein, dass er sehr krank gewesen war, doch ich würde das eine Mal, wo wir zusammen geschlafen hatten, nie vergessen. Es war nicht einfach nur Sex gewesen…das war mehr. Vereinigung. Vertrauen. Verständnis. Liebe?

Jetzt trat ich vor das Grab und warf eine einzelne rote Rose darauf. Obwohl ich nicht an Märchen, an Mythen, glaubte, war ich mir sicher, dass diese Rose niemals welken würde. Und wie ich das Grab so betrachtete, wurde mir jedoch klar, dass ich nie hierher zurückkehren würde, um nachzuschauen. 

Ich wandte mich ab, sah niemanden an und ging langsam den kleinen Pfad zurück, den wir gekommen waren. 

Manchmal tat man eben Dinge, die man glaubte, zu bereuen…und hinterher stellte sich heraus, dass es genau richtig gewesen war, dass das letzte Puzzleteil, das letzte Stück zu etwas Vollkommenem, gelegt worden war. Nur was das Puzzle darstellen sollte, das musste ich noch herausfinden. 

Nun ja, ich hatte ja jede Menge Zeit. Ein ganzes Leben lang. 

_Ende_


End file.
